PROJECT Summary The Administrative Core is responsible for overall governance, management, and planning for the Baylor College of Medicine Genomic Center for Infectious Disease (BCM-GCID). Final responsibility for the administrative and financial activities of the Center rests with the Director, Dr. Joseph Petrosino and Co-Director, Dr. Richard Gibbs. Dr. Petrosino and Dr. Gibbs will provide overall direction to the scientific and administrative operations of the BCM-GCID and will participate in the meetings as specified in the RFA. The Administrative Secretary (Ms. Myra Miranda) will facilitate the daily operation of the Administrative Core. She reports to the BCM-GCID Senior Administrator (Ms. Megan Coombs). Together the Administrative Core leadership will achieve the responsibilities described in this Core proposal which are briefly summarized here: ? Establish and monitor project and core progress timelines as described in each section of the proposal. ? Hold bi-weekly BCM-GCID internal meetings (described below) to monitor progress and foster synergy. ? Commence outreach activities (starting in year one) to enable GCID technologies, data, and results to be disseminated throughout the local and international research community, as appropriate. ? Engage the robust intellectual property (IP) mechanisms that lie within the BCM Licensing Group and ensure all members of the BCM-GCID are aware of the processes to disclose potential IP. ? Assist in the organization of the Steering Committee as appropriate and requested by NIAID leadership ? Establish and manage communication with other GCID and NIAID staff for collaboration and coordination. ? Develop, design, implement and monitor cross-GCID Collaborative Pilot Projects (CPP). The purpose of the CPP Program is to foster new, relevant ID research projects that can take advantage of the novel sequencing, analytic, and/or ID model technologies, and/or the data being generated in the GCID program. These projects may expand translational science hypotheses, enable testing of novel ideas, develop new technologies or training. Two pilot CPPs can be supported per year, with one being funded by the BCM-GCID and one by BCM support.